


20/20

by capthamm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Eventual Poe Dameron/Rey, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Rey Skywalker, Soulmates, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, we love Poe dameron and Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capthamm/pseuds/capthamm
Summary: Damerey soulmate AU where, when you lock eyes with your soulmate, you gain absolute perfect clarity.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Damerey AU... be gentle <3

Not once has Poe regretted his choice to join The Resistance, but the moment he saw her he knew he was foolish to think it was his choice at all. **  
**

People have always said no one in the galaxy has absolutely flawless vision, at least not until they meet “the one”, but Poe’s vision has been practically perfect his whole life. (The sharpness with which he sees the world being a large factor in his decision to become a pilot.) He assumed this meant he was destined to be a lone ranger, a fact he had come to peace with long ago. He’s seen friends find their “match” and try to describe the way the world shifts:

_Poe it’s like I’m seeing things in technicolor._

_Nothings blurry anymore, Poe. It all just makes sense._

_Like the crispest constellation on a clear night, Dameron._

He wished them well with a genuine smile and smart ass quip about using that newfound HD vision for the cause; always sure they were just seeing what they want to see in the person they want to be with. 

He figures no harm no foul. 

In order for him to believe that soulmates are real, he’d have to swallow the fact that the choices he’s made up until this point weren’t his at all, but rather some greater plan to land him in the eyesight of someone he was destined to be with. Poe always counted himself lucky to have great vision, not having to worry about the when, where, or who, just being able to live. 

He had no idea that up until now he wasn’t living–– scratch that–– wasn’t seeing at all. 

Poe assumed the shift would be like the slightest adjustment to the focus ring on a borrowed scope, subtle and pleasing but not ultimately life altering. 

He’s heard a lot about the young hero who was meant to finally arrive on board today, Rey. He feels as if he knows her through short conversations with General Organa and hushed whispers amongst the crew. He congratulates Connix on their latest win when he hears BB-8 beep happily and instinctively turns to find the droid. 

She’s looking over BB-8, scanning him for scratches and dents before she looks up and meets his eye, and in that moment, he knows he's been wrong his entire life. 

Poe Dameron never admits he's wrong, but he was dead wrong. 

Clarity is the only word to describe the feeling of relief which washes over him as he studies the marble of her iris from across the docking bay. Poets have described this moment as the stars aligning and if Poe didn’t know better he’d be positive that’s exactly what’s happening right now. (He’d be lying if he didn’t steal a glance out the dock opening to be absolutely sure.) 

He’s walking towards her, to introduce himself to the human fate intended for him to love. He doesn’t yet, (love her) but he knows he will. It’s coursing through every nerve in his body like an electric current meant to keep him alive. Declarations of devotion and love almost leave his lips, but his mind knows better than to rush something this delicate. If he could learn how she managed to lasso the moon, hang the stars, and power the sun just with the beauty of her soul, he thinks his life’s purpose would be complete.

He sounds like a damn fool. 

He doesn’t care.

He expected this moment to be nerve wracking, and maybe for some it is, but despite all the emotions he’s felt over the past thirty seconds, when stepping into her immediate space, the only one left is peace. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Poe.”

“Rey.” He knows.

“I know.”

With the glint in her eye, and the soft curve of her smile, he swears she feels it too.

. . . 

The memories of her parents are few and far between, moreso flashes of a life she can barely believe she lived, but one rings crystal clear in her mind. Her mother is laying her down to sleep, she can’t be much more than five. She’s telling her the legend of soulmates– the one picked for you by those who live among the stars. She explains to Rey that when you meet them, the world moves into hyperfocus and it feels like your senses are on fire. She urges Rey to find that happiness, to live a life fulfilled with a cosmic kind of love. 

She was gone the next day.

Tall tales of fated love fell far from Rey’s mind and remained as such through her time as a scavenger, a lonely life not suited for hyperrealistic worlds of love and destiny. 

She was reminded of the memory when she overheard Han talking to Chewie one night. Rey could only properly understand one side of the conversation, but couldn’t help but eavesdrop when she realized what they spoke of:

“It hasn’t been the same since I left her.”

Chewie grunts back.

“Not even close. The world around me seems off balance and stinted somehow. Do you think it’ll realign when I see her again?”

Chewie brays hopefully. 

“Me too, Chewie, me too.”

Rey couldn’t understand the question which sparked the conversation, but knows he’s referring to Leia and the bond they share. The love between Han and Leia is legendary throughout the galaxy, outshone only by the way in which the downfall of their son shattered it to pieces. She had every intention of asking Han what he meant by “off balance” and “stinted”, but never got the chance. 

She knows now. 

It hit her like a warm rain after a lifetime of drought. She was glancing over BB-8 for scratches or dents when the droid chirped happily about his master. Rey looks up to help find him and locks to his gaze.

Clairity. 

Rey assumed the pulse of The Force coursing through her veins was the most enlightened she’d feel in her entire life, but it holds not a single star to this feeling. Just as her mother told her so long ago, she feels like her soul is on fire. He’s walking towards her and she can’t find it in her to break their gaze. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Poe.” 

“Rey.” 

“I know.”

Her breath hitches. She knows, too–– somehow she feels as though she’s always known. Rey holds his gaze a second longer, hoping he feels it too, not letting herself imagine a world in which she was made for him but not the other way around. She finds that peace in the wrinkle of his eye, a smile gracing a face exhausted from battle. Her heart stutters when she realizes this genuine smile is reserved for her–– made for her–– and she knows he feels it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come flail with me on Tumblr at capthamm <3


End file.
